Drabbles
by BreathOfNocte
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles based on David Bowie songs. Will be updated weekly, with any luck, and will in all probability be centered entirely around Jareth and Sarah.
1. Golden Years

**Disclaimer: **I recently bought a pair of fuzzy socks with Jareth's face on them. I mention this because this is all I own of him.

So, over in the JDB Harem (Yes, I am plugging the site **again,** so if you haven't yet, **go check it out.** (Link in my profile) I've almost won a hug.) there is a little game/challenge going around: Once a week, The Most Awesome Person I Have Ever Met (But who shall remain nameless) will toss out a David Bowie song name to inspire a 100-word-or-less drabble. I decided to post them here, because I love finding these sorts of things, and I feel there is a tragic shortage of them on ffn. Reviews are appreciated! :)

Week 1: Golden Years

* * *

Sarah leaned in the archway, watching as he enjoyed the sun's warmth. Eyes closed, head tilted towards the sky, he stood bathed in sunshine smiling contentedly, a trick of the light turning him to a living statue carved of gold. The long, uneven hair she loved to run her fingers though became strands of precious metal, would coat her hands in gold if she touched them, turn her skin into the same textured golden velvet as his.

She'd stayed with him for a thousand years, her Golden King, and he still was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_Look to the sky, life's begun / The nights are warm and the days are young_

_I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years / Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years  
_


	2. China Girl

**Disclaimer: **Alas, naught of Bowie/Henson do I own but a healthy imaginary relationship with both. ...Henson and I are just friends in this imaginary relationship, I feel I should mention.

Week 2: China Girl

* * *

She is most beautiful like this, asleep and untroubled, frown lines in her brow smoothed, tenseness of her posture relaxed. There are so many troubles on her slender shoulders ; her brother's illness, her mother's abandonment, her stepmother's coldness - all threatening to push the stars from their twinkling perches in her eyes. He lays his head on her chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of her slumbering heart, loud as thunder against his ear.

Moving his head down, pressing an ear to her stomach, he smiles at the tiny heartbeat within, tapping in perfect synch with its mother's.

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_I hear her heart beating / Loud as thunder / I see the stars crashing down_


	3. I Would Be Your Slave

**Disclaimer: **(_In an alternate reality, where I DID buy off the lawyers...)_ I guess the change in my pocket was just enough, now you're like - "Forget yooou." Said if you was richer, Jareth'd be with ya, so forget yooou.

(Yup. Still a dork.)

So, I saw this week's song title, and I nearly peed myself. I was_ so excited_ for this one that when I started writing, so many ideas grabbed hold of my brain and started playing tug-o-war that I had to do more than one... and these are the top two. :)

Week 3: I Would Be Your Slave

* * *

She had blocked him. He was banned from her, cast out by her words, shielded by the rules of his own game.

Except for her dreams.

He only walked her mind when she slept in peace. He needed her calmness, her tranquility, to slip through the cracks in her armor. She had begun to unease herself before sleep, stirring up nightmares and depriving herself of restful, necessary slumber …

But tonight she'd failed.

He was the most beautiful dream she'd ever had, sweeter than wine and just as intoxicating. _Open up your heart to me, Sarah… Let me be your slave._

* * *

I've stumbled, fallen on rough roads and scraped my knees. Other times, I glide, ethereal and untouchable, loved and desired. I am holding a crystal, and it burns with excitement. He watches me, I know he does – I feel him in my bones, my blood, my mind.

But not my heart.

No one knows my heart. Starving and aching and dying, suffocating on a life too empty for living. Will he understand? Will he see all I am? Will he know I cannot have a slave and still be free, that I cannot simply be his?

The crystal glows…


	4. Queen Bitch

**Disclaimer: **Well, I asked for ownership rights for Christmas, but some red-suited slacker (who shall remain nameless) failed to deliver.

Week 4: Queen Bitch

* * *

Blacklights and sweat and smoke press against his senses, disorienting and crowding, as he threads himself through the tapestry of bodies. She's somewhere ahead, her dark hair lit with flashing highlights, her hips beckoning as the music spins her, smile vibrant and challenging and a little too sharp.

She owns the dance floor, rules it like a queen, swishes her various partners while her laughter burns in ears of girls on the waysides.

He steps next to her, moving in time, leather and satin she wears like skin sliding against him, and she smirks at the king she once knew.

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_And she's known in the darkest clubs / For pushing ahead of the dames_

_But she's a Queen, and such are queens / That your laughter is sucked in their brains_


	5. The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, darlings, too busy drooling over the video to this song to be clever. My brain sort of melted after the second viewing. I own naught.

Week #5: The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

* * *

It's taking more and more to see him.

First time, it barely took one hit. I saw him before the buzz started, waiting for me on the edge of existence, sculpted and haughty and perfect, more than a human mind could ever comprehend. I know I'm addicted, know it's killing me, but it doesn't matter as long as I see him again. He's everything; the beat of blood in my veins, breath in my lungs, sky the dragon I'm chasing flies through -

Blood in the corner of my eye as I realize I'm going to the other side this time.

* * *

**A/N: **Psst. You should go check out the Harem. Join in. Just saying.

Every time you review a goblin escapes the Bog. Save the goblins!

Inspired by the lines:

_Reaching the very edge/ Going to the other side this time_

_I am a drug/ I am a dragon_

_ I am the sky/ I am the blood at the corner of your eye_


	6. Love You 'Til Tuesday

**Disclaimer: **I wonder who I'd have to kill to get ownership rights...

Week 6: Love You 'Til Tuesday

* * *

He perched in the apple tree outside her window, offering his world to her once more.

She scoffed, slamming the window with terrible finality, and he withered.

"Very well, precious thing. Goodbye."

* * *

Sarah blanched, flinging it open again.

"Goodbye? What do you mean, _goodbye?_ A little resistance and you're just _giving up?_ You're immortal! You're supposed to woo me with infinite patience and single-minded devotion_!"_

He shrugged. "You don't love me. I see little point in wasting my heart on your ego."

"B-but – I don't _want_ you to go!"

Jareth smiled knowingly. "Well… perhaps I'll stay one more day, then."

* * *

**A/N:** Because, really, isn't it every girl's dream to be the sole focus of a gorgeous guy's attention? :)

Inspired by the lines:

_Who's that hiding in the apple tree, clinging to a branch/ Don't be afraid it's only me, hoping for a little romance_

_...Well, I might stretch it till Wednesday_


	7. Cat People Putting Out Fire

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, still to buzzed up on plot bunny nibblings to bring myself down with reality. In my world, I would totally own Labyrinth...

Week #7: Cat People (Putting Out Fire)

**Fun Fact:** This is my most favoritest song. Of all time. Ever. Therefore, it was _agonizing_ to put all of the amazing imagery and the desperation that the song has into 100 words. Therefore, I did it about six times. These are the two I'm happy with. :)

* * *

His pulse raged under his skin, her fingers tingling with the force as she pressed a hand to his chest. The night around her seemed to pulse in time, as though the entire world were under his spell.

"It's just the fear of losing you," he said, and something broken and bruised lingered behind his expression. "Do you still know my name?"

Her brow furrowed. "I… You've been so long…"

His heart stuttered under her fingertips, and the pulse of the night faltered.

"_Jareth_," she whispered.

He smiled. She remembered. "Just be still with me," he said, closing her eyes.

* * *

He couldn't help but watch her. She was utterly captivating, consuming him whole with her eyes so green and her tears so blue. He watched to ease the ache of that plague he called a heart, but the more he watched, the more he ached. It frustrated him, angered and enraged and destroyed him. His ageless heart would never mend from the open wound she had made so long as her _geas_ against him stood, but her judgment made would never bend. She would go on, and he would continue to sit, watching her, putting out the fire with gasoline.

* * *

Inspired By:

See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
It's been so long

Feel my blood enraged  
It's just the fear of loosing you  
Don't you know my name?  
You've been so long  
And I've been putting out fire  
With gasoline

See these eyes so red  
Red like jungle burning bright  
Those who feel me near  
Pull the blinds and change their minds  
It's been so long

Still this pulsing night  
A plague I call a heartbeat  
Just be still with me  
You wouldn't believe what I've been through  
It's been so long  
Oh it's been so long  
And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline  
Putting out fire  
With gasoline

See these tears so blue  
An ageless heart that can never mend  
These tears can never dry  
And judgment made can never bend  
See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Just be still with me  
You wouldn't believe what I've been through  
It's been so long  
Oh it's been so long  
And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline  
Putting out the fire  
With gasoline

* * *

**Fun Fact 2: **And, included for your continued reading pleasure, is a snippet from a story that I am (not really, at present) working on. It's a role-reversal AU, with Jareth as the temptable human and Sarah as the otherworldly villain(ess). I promise you it is NOT a movie-rerun of the Labyrinth (even though he _does_ run it, the obstacles are totally different) and as an extra little bonus, the entire thing is written 1st person from _his_ point of view! (I haven't yet figured out how i'm going to get through these sex scenes. It trusts to be an interesting experience.) Anyways, let me know what you all think, darlings. Feedback of _all_ kinds is muchly appreciated.

She was barefoot, though it suited her. Better than the stilettos, surprisingly - I'd never expected to prefer a woman _not_ wearing a pair of strappy, sexy heels, but the picture she made now, in her simple green shift, naked toes digging into the soft moss as she sauntered closer, was beautiful somehow. She was wild, untamed, and it was intoxicating.

She gave me a slow smile, toothy and dangerous and playfully mischievous. It made my skin ripple with chillbumps, but notched my heartbeat up as well.

"Jareth, my love. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

I leaned casually against the tree behind me, trying not to look like I was dangerously low on blood for my thinking head as I answered. "Oh, _marvelously_. The consistent threat of death and mutilation is just doing _wonders_ for my poor, overstressed body. Who knew a constant influx of adrenaline could be so invigorating?" I snapped.

She continued to sway her way closer, her gait starting to seem more predatory than seductive, but alluring just the same. Her eyes were unbearably green, colder than the moon and just as captivating. I could stare at her for a thousand years and never tire of the sight, pining after it like those hopeless idiot astronomers, her very own Aristotle.

"So I trust the obstacles have not been too difficult?" she grinned. I gave her a cocky smirk.

"A piece of cake," I agreed. "It's mildly insulting, really."

She threw her head back, laughing delightedly, as she came close enough that I could feel her nearness through my thin shirt and jeans. What was it about her that set my blood on fire like this?

"Then why are you bleeding?" she asked, taking my cut fingers in her hand and raising them between us. I tried not to notice the appealing softness of her hand in mine or the fact that I could flick her nipple with my thumb if I wanted.

"It's a rather prickly piece of cake," I explained.

She grinned that mildly unsettling and disconcertingly arousing grin of her again, and brought my bleeding hand to her face, inspecting it. "Things would go easier if you remembered me, you know," she said. I huffed in exasperation.

"Don't you think I _would _remember had I met you before? You're not exactly forgettable, precious," I said.

Sarah smiled at me, a look of sinful pleasure on her face as she licked my blood from my finger, which was disturbingly erotic, considering.

"Your mind has forgotten, but your blood remembers me," she purred, and leaned forward, her scent wrapping 'round me and pulling at that long-buried thing that responded to her nearness. "Why do you think it burns when I'm close to you? Listen to it. Remember…" she pressed her own finger to my lips, slick with blood, and without really thinking, I opened my mouth and tasted her.


	8. John, I'm Only Dancing

**Disclaimer: **Wait, do _I_ have the ownership papers? I thought_ you_ had them! I could have sworn...! Great. Who _knows_ where they are now. Probably in a box somewhere labeled 'Kitchen Junk'. Nice going.

Week 8: John, I'm Only Dancing

* * *

Jareth was watching her. He was waiting on the stairs, openly staring, igniting the low-burning, jittery excitement that accompanied the capture of his attention. Her stomach fluttered as she danced, movements carefree and light, and hoped he wouldn't take too long to join her tonight– she was anxious for his touch, craving the heat of his skin, taste of his kisses, single-minded intensity in his face as he brought her to the edge of release. Raising her eyes, she locked gazes with him and beckoned.

_Touch me, _she pleaded.

He smiled, eyes bright in the shadows, and moved towards her.

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_I saw you watching from the stairs, you're everyone that ever cared / Oh lordy, oh lordy, you know I need some loving / Move me, touch me_


	9. Everyone Says Hi

**Disclaimer: **...If you give me the Labyrinth, I'll give you this plastic bracelet...

Week 9 : Everyone Says Hi

* * *

Sarah sat at the vanity, pretending she couldn't see the man reflected behind her. No one else saw him, therefore, neither did she.

But she couldn't block out the words so easily. They were infectious and blade-tipped, piercing straight through her defenses and festering in her mind.

"They don't care how you are, Sarah," he whispered, low and persuasive and sincere. "Why stay in such a sad place?"

Sarah hummed, blocking him out.

"Your friends miss you." He met her gaze in the mirror and it rippled, trading her room for the smiling faces of her friends.

"Everyone says hi."

* * *

Inspired by:

_Don't stay in a sad place / Where they don't care how you are / Everyone says hi_


	10. Life On Mars

**Disclaimer:** There must be some way to imprint this on everyone's memories without having to remind myself of this travesty... Where is that mind-control gun when I need it...

Week 9: Life On Mars

* * *

She had built her own dream. She didn't need a crystal to have what she wanted, and it'd been beautiful for her labor. She'd been immortal, queen of her own Olympus.

But it was over. After her fall, her friends had turned a blind eye. She no longer existed.

She wandered, alone, through the ruins of her sunken dream, into the small, rundown theater that played her life on its silver screen. On the projector her image stuttered and flickered, remnants of something that no longer existed and was remembered by few.

She wondered if crystal dreams broke so easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Ouch. This one was hard. My brain is sore now. You know, I had no idea what to do for this one - I just started tying, and thank god something came out. I always feel like I'm back in high school when that happens.

Thank you to all you lovely, lovely little darlings who review! It really does make my day. :)


	11. Be My Wife

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth (or Jareth, or his lovely pants) but as soon as I figure out how to use the force, you can bet your britches I will be framing those ownership papers. I've gotten the whole carrying-small-green-fellow-on-back part down, so it can't be too much longer...

Week 11 : Be My Wife (I think I messed up the number last week...)

* * *

Sarah had seen the world – no nook left unnosed, no city left unwandered. Every wonder that man had to offer, she had seen – and left. For over a decade her feet refused to rest, searching for something that would clutch at her and make her glow, something that felt like _home_ again, but for all her efforts, she had gotten nowhere.

And she was _so_ lonely.

There was one place left, she knew, but pride and fear had kept her from returning. Would he be so generous this time? Would he offer to share his life with her once more?

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_Sometimes you get so lonely / Sometimes you get nowhere / I've lived all over the world / I've left every place_

_Share my life / Stay with me_


	12. New Killer Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth. And you know what? I'm okay with that. I'd much rather own the lovely coat Bowie is wearing in the live performance of this song. Particularly if he was still wearing it.

Week 12 : New Killer Star

* * *

As a granter of wishes, there was little that he found as beautiful as a falling star. The promised potential, the last bright flare of something timeless as it died, the small thin chance of looking up at just the right moment to see it streak across the sky… it was a sight that never failed to produce a wistful smile.

And then he met the porcelain pretty girl with eyes like jewels and more love in her heart than a human was meant to contain. He had fallen into a trance, utterly captivated.

He had discovered a star.

* * *

Inspired by the lines:

_Oh, my idiot trance / All my idiot questions / Like the stars in your eyes / Let's face the music and dance_

_The stars in your eyes / Ready set go / I discovered a star_

**WIK:** I really love the way he says 'remember' in the live concert video. :) It's the little things. (Message me if you want the video link - or go check out the harem. There's a link to it in the messages... hint hint.)_  
_


	13. Seven

**Disclaimer: **Starting now, I am going to hold my breath until someone gives me ownership. I'm serious. No, really! Watch me! ...Okay, well, I can't do it when you're looking.

Week 13(woo!): Seven

* * *

"Take it from me." Crying wouldn't describe what she was doing. This was more, less, worse. Her very self was bleeding out her eyes and washing away like dirty rainwater down the gutters. "I don't want to remember," she would have screamed, were her voice not dying with the rest of her. The small blonde mess in her hands was staining her skin, seeping into the rivets and creases and pushing what I love of her down, down and out and away.

"You'll forget what he said," I warned.

"Just make it stop."

I held her face and smoothed her hair and took it from her. I took the battered, bloody thing from her lap and the cries that had bothered her so, the smile that lit up the night and the little blue eyes that could pry anything from her. I took it from her, but I did not destroy it. One day, she might need to remember. She might regret. For now, she has her cities of flowers and her unbroken heart again, her untried patience and her beautiful laugh and her love.

She'll forget what her brother said.

* * *

**AN:** Sooo, this is actually 200 words. In one. I'm already 24 hours late, so if figured what's one more broken rule?

_Inspired by the lines:_

_A city full of flowers / A city full of rain / I got seven days to live my life or seven ways to die_

_ I forgot what my brother said / I forgot what he said / I don't regret anything at all / I remember how he wept / On a bridge of violent people / I was small enough to cry_

_Hold my face before you / Still my trembling heart / Seven days to live my life or seven ways to die_


	14. The Man Who Sold The World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth... But now that Jareth is lurking about out there, I may soon. ;) Watch out, Sarah.

Week 14 (But is terribly late) : The Man Who Sold The World

* * *

He thought he had missed his chance.

After _The Incident_, he'd shunned the very thought of her for years - decades.

Lifetimes.

By the time his anger had faded, she would have been an old woman, frail and decrepit and disillusioned, and he did not want to remember her that way. He'd let her go, resigned himself to having lost what he should have chased.

But - there she stood, her green eyes dancing mischievously, not a line on her lovely face.

"I thought you died, long ago," he whispered. She laughed.

"Oh no, not me," she said, and smiled.

* * *

**AN: **Is Jareth hallucinating, driven mad from years of wanting what he let slip away? Or has Sarah somehow completely shunned the laws of physics and stayed young, finding a way down to the Underground to mock Jareth for his pouty temper tantrum?

...Mystery.

_Inspired by the lines: _

_Which came as some surprise, I spoke into his eyes / I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

_Oh no, not me / I never lost control _

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home_


	15. Fashion

**Disclaimer: **Mmmbop. Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion! (This translates into something. One guess what.)

Week 15: Fashion

* * *

She loved that dress. He knew she did, no matter how she complained it was too frilly, or was too loud and tasteless, or how she looked like a creampuff. He saw that little spark of delight in her emerald-and-fire eyes when she found herself lace-clad in the ballroom for his anniversary surprise and ignored her irritated huff as she stomped over.

He pulled her close. "Listen to me, darling…"

"No. Don't talk to me."

"Sarah, my love," he crooned. "Dance with me."

She growled as he spun her, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

**AN: **I actually really like her dress. :)

So, the video for this is astoundingly fabulous. I quite adore it. And Bowie does this magnificent little hoppity thing that just _kills _me - in a good way. Link (remove spaces, add an extra :/ after the Http) :

http / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=GA27aQZCQMk

_Inspired by the lines:_

_Listen to me / Don't listen to me /Talk to me / Don't talk to me / Dance with me / Don't dance with me_

_It's loud and it's tastless_


	16. Look Back In Anger

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to be peeved that I don't own Labyrinth. It'll hit me again tomorrow and I'll have a brief bout of crippling depression, but then I'll have some coffee and all will be well again.

Week 16: Look Back In Anger

* * *

None were to speak of **The **Incident; **That **Runner; **Those **Words. A hint of a mention could light fire in the king's eyes, an anger so potent that it stretched the years, just as sharp and searing now, looking back, as it was then.

* * *

She didn't talk about **That **Dream. She hated that she'd let it slip. Hated that she'd said no, that she was writhing with a furious need, driven by the night itself to find a way to sate the hunger, screaming in frustration – Until he came, after waiting so long.

"You know who I am," he said.

* * *

**AN: **I almost took the lyrics a little more litterally - the 'til you come' line was particualrly tempting. ;)

_Inspired by the lines: _

_"You know who I am," he said / The speaker was an angel / He coughed and shook his crumpled wings / Closed his eyes and moved his lips / "It's time we should be going"_

_ (Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so) / Look back in anger, driven by the night / Till you come / (Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so) / Look back in anger, see it in my eyes / Till you come_


	17. The Motel

**Disclaimer: **Bunny slippers...Fabulous hair... Coffee... Alright. Don't own, never will, and I am _okay_ with that. _Okay._

* * *

He never held back from me, so I was never shy around him. There was no vanity, no expectation, no shame – just the way we lit up at each other's touch. Time was never so slow and so unimportant – we lived hour to hour down here, reveling in the sound of breathing and soothing languor of unhurried pleasure. He was so thorough, remembering all the little places that set off the silent explosions, never tiring of re-exposing the old paths his lips had traced a hundred times, and always managing to find a new trail that led somewhere just as beautiful.

* * *

**AN:** Yup. They're having sex. In one hundred words. I feel pretty accomplished now, actually. What else can I cross off my literary bucket list...?

_Inspired by the lines: _

_Don't be holding back from me / We're living from hour to hour down here / And we'll take it when we can _

_When nothing is vanity nothing's too slow / It's not Eden but it's no shame / There is no hell / There is no shame _

_And we light up our lives / And there's no more of me exploding you / Re-exposing you _


	18. I Can't Read

**Disclaimer: **Warning - author worked hard not to be depressing this go round, despite the insistence of her muse, and reminding herself that she will never own Labyrinth is dangerous to her fragile state of mind. Inquire about ownership at your own risk.

Week 18: I Can't Read

* * *

Sarah was going blind.

Unhooking her glasses from behind her ears with one aching hand, she pressed the heel of her palm against her eyes and sighed irritably. How dare her eyes fail? Didn't they know she had lots more things to see? Stupid lazy eyeballs.

"What's wrong, darling?" Jareth asked.

Sarah waved a hand crossly at herself. "I'm too blind to see what I'm writing, my hand is cramping up from writing what I can't see, and I've had to pee three times in the last hour. I hate being old."

Jareth smiled. At least she could still see _that._

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't want to get old...

_Inspired by the lines: _

_I can't read and I can't write down / I don't know a book from countdown / I don't care which shadow gets me / All I've got is someone's face_


	19. Moonage Daydream

**Disclaimer: **Guh.

I actually had never really learned the lyrics to this song. They're a bit weird. I like them.

Week 19 : Moonage Daydream

* * *

What Sarah liked most about his company was that she never had to fake a smile.

She was a moody person. She didn't always feel like smiling when Toby pretend to be an alligator, or when Dad told one of his lame jokes, or when Karen bought her a new doily for god-knew-what – she'd never owned a coffee table – but not with Jareth.

He sat beside her, legs crossed, jiggling his foot absently as he read his book and let her daydream. She brought her face close to his and kissed him softly, giving him a grateful look, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Bowie's pants are definitely worth the effort of clicking on this link. Also, I think he looks rather dashing with that high green collar. :) Remove spaces and add a :/ after http.

http/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=vYgNEzFn-hw&feature=related

_Inspired by the lines: _

_I'm an alligator / I'm a mama-papa coming for you_

_Press your space face close to mine, love_

_Don't fake it baby, lay the real thing on me / The church of man, love / Is such a holy place to be / Make me baby, make me know you really care_


	20. Heroes

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Labyrinth... This is why I'm mean and drink all the time.

I cheated. This one is 150 words - I just couldn't break up the moment, man.

Week 20 : Heroes

* * *

"Jareth, what are we?" Sarah asked, plopping down next to him.

He smiled slowly at her, and Sarah let the little tendril of heat curl in her belly for a moment. "We're lovers."

She rolled her eyes. "No, not that. I mean, in relation to this whole goblin city thing. Am I seriously a queen now?"

"Well, marrying a king does tend to make one a queen. Though, given how you handled the alcohol shortage crises, I believe the goblins have taken to calling you 'Hero' rather than 'Queen'," he said lightly, but brushed his fingers across her cheek at the worried look on her face.

"Jareth, I don't…"

"-But what we really are, my Sarah, is _together,"_ he said, and kissed her as though the world and its worries and its demands and its dangers didn't exist. She calmed, and smiled at him.

"We are us," he assured her.

* * *

_Inspired by the lines: _

_I / I will be king / And you / You will be queen_

_Cause we're lovers / And that is a fact / Yes we're lovers / And that is that_

_We can be Heroes / For ever and ever / What d'you say_

_I / I can remember/ Standing / By the wall / And the guns / Shot above our heads / And we kissed / As though nothing could fall_


	21. The Laughing Gnome

**Disclaimer: **Hahaha, heeheehee, I've stolen all the deeds and you can't catch me!

I'm too busy being in love with Bowie to be miffed that I don't own Labyrinth.

Week 21 : The Laughing Gnome

* * *

Hands on her hips, Sarah glared at her chimney as it tittered obnoxiously.

"Well? Can you get him out?"

"I don't know," Jareth said, pondering this odd occurrence. "Gnomes are generally out of my area of expertise. They don't much like goblins, you see."

"_Actually, that's a mis-__**gnome-**__r!"_ called a tinny voice from the fireplace.

"_Please_ at least make it stop with the puns!"

Jareth bent down, peering up the dark chute. "Perhaps we could get him drunk… Would you like some dandelion wine, up there?"

"_Gnome thanks!" _it squeaked, and cackled madly.

"Oh, god, I'm going to kill it."

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'd rather like having a gnome in my chimney. 'Specially if he was making me money.

_Inspired by the lines: _

_Well I gave him roasted toadstools and a glass of dandelion wine **(Burp, pardon)** / Then I put him on a train to Eastbourne Carried his bag and gave him a fag / **(Haven't you got a light boy?)** / "Here, where do you come from?" / **(Gnome-man's land, hahihihi)** / "Oh, really?"_

_ In the morning when I woke up / He was sitting on the edge of my bed / With his brother whose name was Fred / He'd bought him along to sing me a song_

_ Right, let's hear it / Here, what's that clicking noise? / **(That's Fred, he's a "metrognome", haha)**_

_**(Own up, I'm a gnome, ain't I right, haha)** / "Haven't you got a gnome to go to?" /** (No, we're gnomads)** / "Didn't they teach you to get your hair cut at school? you look like a rolling gnome." / **(No, not at the London School of Ecognomics)**_

_ Now they're staying up the chimney / And we're living on caviar and honey** (hooray!)** / Cause they're earning me lots of money / Writing comedy prose for radio shows / It's the-er (what?) / It's the Gnome service of course_


End file.
